Fangs
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: "What...what are you doing here?" "Eating...you." "What?" "I'm eating you, Nya." Rated T for blood xD Probably gonna be the only one with blood in it. And mild violence. The next part to Freeze. Picture belongs to prpldragon on deviantArt. Third part of my six-part series, Nightmares.


Fangs

He sits.

Waiting patiently, concealed by shadows. His once pure soul, overtaken by darkness.

He bites.

The cool, sweet cream rolls off his tongue, effects of the sugary dessert sinking in.

He watches.

Eyes bright violet, snake-like features, black limbs and emerald claws protruding from the ends, contrasting...

The day is young but the cloudless sky is inky black. Not a single star shines today. The only lights are the omniscient glow of the street lamps illuminating the dark streets of the ghost town.

Ninjago City.

He remains in the shadows, perfectly hidden in an alley. His acute sense of hearing picks up heavy but delicate footsteps approaching, and he smiles, revealing his pearly white bloodstained fangs.

Looks like he'll get to have more than cake for lunch today.

As soundlessly as a dead mouse would walk, he glides closer to the streets. A lone, skinny red-clad figure trudges along the pavement. Her ebony hair makes the night look pale and her eyes are so dull they seem like black holes.

It's her.

His eyes gleam with hunger and excitement; he recognises her. Does she recognise him? He doesn't know and doesn't care.

She paces down the lonely sidewalk, a cold breeze nipping at her bare arms. Her unburnt eye focuses on the ground under her shoes, distant and sad.

It's unclear to most what she's thinking, but he can see right through her. His heart jumps at her fear, her discretion, her silence...

As she passes the alley he goes unnoticed, only to emerge from the obscurities into warm street light. He glissades over to her, his tail mutely snaking around her right ankle.

With a quick flick of his tail, he brings her down in a single motion. She gasps, falling facedown. But her reflexes are sharp, and she stretches out her arms to break her fall. She whips around to see him, and her coal-shaded eyes widen with shock.

"What...what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Eating," he smiles maliciously, eyes hooded with pleasure as he shoves the rest of the cake into his mouth. She watches uneasily as the soft floury pastry crumbles in his mouth, crushed by his jaws, his teeth, his _fangs_...

He licks his claws, skillfully managing to avoid piercing his tongue. His smug gaze rests on her. "You."

She blinks, "What...?"

"I'm eating you, Nya."

She screams as the dark-haired boy abruptly lunges at her, his hands wrapping lightly around her neck, his forked tongue flicking out at her. She freezes, hands on his, body tensed.

"Help!"

Her cries ring through the deserted town, seemingly heard by nonexistent ears that don't even seem to care. She flails her arms, kicks violently, but all is in vain...

Until a voice slices through the air, directly at the snake-boy.

"Cool it, Cole Brookstone."

The hands around her neck tighten, but not enough. "If you're asking, I saw her first."

"I'm asking you to let her go."

A small throwing star zings through the stale air, whizzing past Cole's face. His hair flicks to the side abruptly, but he doesn't flinch, blink or anything. Instead, the snake boy smiles.

"No way in the Underworld,"

He steps forward, revealing his image. His lavender hair seems to shine under the light, making the dark markings over and under his eyes stand out even more on his pale skin. His clothes are a slightly darker shade than his hair.

_Who is he? _Nya thinks as she doesn't dare to move a muscle.

The shuriken flies back to the boy's hands, and he catches it with deadly precision. "Let. Her. Go."

"I thought you were supposed to be the dark lord, huh?" Cole challenges, his reptilian slits narrowing.

The purple-haired boy doesn't say anything about that. "Drop her, Devourer. Remember you caused me this pain, this torture of being evil?"

"Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday," Cole replies, sneering.

"It _was_ yesterday...a year ago."

He takes a step forward. Cole's hands leave Nya's neck, but he keeps his grip on her with his arms and tail. "Specific as always, huh _dork_ lord?"

"You do know that Kai will murder you if his sister is eaten." the younger replied calmly, ignoring the older's comment while unsheathing a black-tinted sword. An eerie purple aura danced around it, making it glow in the darkness.

Cole feels his heart leap in his chest upon seeing the weapon, but he keeps his cool.

"Pssh, like I care." He glances at Nya and points to the bandages. "That doofus probably burned his own sister,"

"He's not a doofus," the girl whispered.

"Yes he is," he mutters. Suddenly he slashes his claws down her arm, making her hiss and scream in pain.

Cole then throws her onto the ground. "Yeah. Whatever. Looks like I gotta jet. Farewell, dork lord,"

Said boy narrows his eyes as he watches the serpent-boy glide away effortlessly, gracefully and quickly, disappearing into the black. He sighs and slides his sword back onto his back before going up to Nya. "Are you alright?"

As she clutches her bleeding arm, she gasps, recognising the figure now as he reaches her hand down towards her.

"Lloyd...?"

**Whoa. Did not expect it to be that long. XD I thought this was gonna turn out shorter than the first two since nothing much happened really. Merry Christmas (Eve) guys! :3 Thanks again for every review on this Nightmare series! I do not own the cover picture, it is by prpldragon on deviantArt.**

**Songs listened to: I'll Be Gone by Linkin Park, Sweet Dreams by Beyonce, and Monster by Skillet! :D**


End file.
